Los deseos de una estrella
by Danniichan
Summary: Tu eres el espíritu de las estrellas y vives junto a Manny en el cielo, tu mayor anhelo es estar en la tierra. ¿Pero quien le importaría alguno de tus deseos? Tu te encargabas de cumplirlos, pero nadie piensa en cumplir los tuyos... Lo que nunca te esperaste que tu deseo se cumpliera de una manera tan drástica [Jack frost x Oc] [Jack frost x lectora] o como te guste verlo
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Era una noche encantadora, te encargaste de que tus pequeñas estrellas brillaran hermosamente ese instante, mostrando su belleza a los de la tierra. Dabas brincos por las nubes mientras anhelabas la luz de tus fieles estrellas.

Eran simplemente hermosas. Ellas tenían el mismo tamaño que las Haditas de Tooth, Excepto que su piel era tan blanca cómo la luna, al que sus cabellos y sus ojos eran tan negros como la noche. Llevaban un vestido que les llegaba más o menos debajo de las rodillas, Era exactamente igual al que tu traías puesto excepto de que tu falda era negra y traías un lazo gris en la cintura. Solo tú podías notar su forma de vestir ya que nadie podía verles fijamente gracias que eran muy resplandecientes, llegando a cegar levemente a cualquiera. A simple vista solo podrían notar un destello de luz, pero no lograrían verlas exactamente, solo tú y nadie más que tu podía verlas perfectamente y eso se debía a una simple razón.

Tú eras el espíritu de las estrellas y tu trabajo es protegerlas y hacer que brillen iluminando la noche juntó a la compañía de la luna.

Ellas paseaban a tu alrededor felizmente, haciendo que en tu rostro se empezó a formar una sonrisa al ver cómo te iluminaban con su luz pero esa sonrisa se esfumó al darte cuenta que ÉL requería de tu presencia. Saltaste de la nube en la qué te encontrabas, volando directo hacía la luna.

Al llegar te encontraste con un hombre alto de ojos tan oscuros como la noche y su cabello era blanco a más no poder. Estaba vestido elegante, con una chaqueta blanca al igual que sus pantalones y seguidos por sus zapatos de el mismo color que las prendas anteriormente mencionadas.

Él era alguien que conocías muy bien, pero gracias a su distancia formada hace unos años, pasaron de eso a solo ser solo conocidos.

- Aquí estoy..."Hombre de la luna " - dijiste fríamente, mirándole directamente a los ojos -

- Te dije que no me llamaras así... - Te devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa triste en sus labios -

- Cómo sea... - desviaste la mirada secamente, sin mucho interés- ¿Qué quieres? No quiero dejar a mis estrellas solas por mucho tiempo, así que se rápido -Le reprochaste-

El hombre de la luna suspiró tristemente mirándote con melancolía en sus ojos negros, los cuales tenían cierto brilló.

- Sólo quería verte y tener un rato contigo ¿Hay algo malo en eso?

Abriste los ojos cómo platós, desviando nuevamente, no querías caer en sus trucos como aquella vez... te diste una cachetada mental, no querías recordar aquel tiempo.

- Sí... lo hay...- te diste vuelta con las intenciones de irte rápidamente pero una mano te detuvo, agarrándose suavemente de tu muñeca. Te diste vuelta rápidamente mirándole con el ceño fruncido

- Helen…- pronuncio tu nombre tiernamente haciendo que te estremecieras. Miro tus ojos suplicante-... Por favor...

Te liberaste de su agarré bruscamente, mirándole con furia y angustia.

- No me toques...- dijiste casi en un susurró – Diste la vuelta decidida y saliste volando dejándolo sólo, con las palabras en la boca-

Otro suspiró se escapó de los labios del peli-blanco, dirigiendo su mirada hacía la dirección a la qué te habías marchado aún con su permanente mirada en sus ojos negros.

Mientras tanto tu volabas sin ningún rumbó exacto, sentándote en una nube, bajaste la mirada hacia abajo, mirando hacia la tierra. No estabas segura si habían pasado segundos, minutos, horas o incluso siglos. No te importaba nada, luego una lágrima traicionera se deslizó por tu mejilla, llamando la atención de las estrellas, preocupadas, iluminaron con su luz el lugar donde te encontrabas

- Gracias chicas... - dijiste con tu voz quebrada, dirigiéndote hacía las estrellas, quiénes lograron qué una leve sonrisa llena de tristeza se formará en tus labios-

Devolviste tu mirada hacía la tierra

- Desearía poder ir allá abajo...-Sollozaste en un susurró tan bajo que era imposible entenderlo -

Seguiste con la vista fija en un punto inexacto hasta que un ruido te sacó de tus pensamientos

Pusiste tu mirada sobré las estrellas, pensando qué ellas eran las causantes del ruido. Ellas te lo negaron y miraban a su alrededor llenas de miedo

- ¿Qué pasa? - te levantaste confundida de dónde estabas, acercándote hacía las estrellas- ¿A que le temen?

Ellas te suplicaron qué te alejes del lugar y te vayas directo con Hombre de la luna. Les miraste con el ceño fruncido aún más confundida qué antes. De repente su miedo aumentó y empezaron a hablar, no, mejor dicho gritar histéricas histéricas, te suplicaban qué te vayas con Moon, pero para tu fortuna tu no les entendías ni la mitad ya que hablaban todas a la vez.

Seguiste con la mirada el lugar donde miraban con miedo tus fieles estrellas, te diste vuelta poniendo los ojos cómo platós, eran un montón de pesadillas que te acechaban preparadas para cazarte. Les miraste desafiante, extendiendo tu brazo derecho. Abriste la mano, extendiendo tus dedos. Una pequeña luz blanca apareció en tu mano, aumentando su tamaño, formando una guadaña tan blanca como la mismísima luna.

- Vayan con Moon –lograste pronunciar sin quitar tu mirada de las pesadillas-

Las estrellas al escuchar eso, te miraron con los ojos de platos, negaron rotundamente con la cabeza

- No sirven de nada si están aquí -Respondiste, y las estrellas se volvieron a negar – ¡Solo estorbarían y me complicarían las cosas!- Gritaste haciendo que finalmente aceptarán, con lágrimas desesperadas en los ojos-

Te dolia profundamente decirles eso a tus pequeñas estrellas. Pero era la verdad y no querías que les hicieran el mínimo daño. No era muy común que unos espectros pudieran llegar hasta donde se encontraban tú, tus estrellas y Moon.

Suspiraste amargamente y apuntaste a las pesadillas en signo de que ni se les ocurra hacer nada.

- ¿¡Que mierda hacen aquí!? – Escupiste, histérica y furiosa- ¿Cómo pudieron subir hasta aquí?!

Las pesadillas te miraron con odio pero luego su expresión cambio a a una de respetó cuándo empezaron a abrir paso a alguien

Tu mirada se llenó de enojó y odió profundo.

- Tú... - dijiste con un tono de Asco-

- También es un placer verte preciosa -Dijo sarcástico, formando una risa de malicia en su boca-

No era nada y nadie más que Pitch Black, vulgar mente conocido como "El coco"

"De todas las personas tenía que ser este desgraciado hijo de mil..." - pensaste asqueada con su presencia -

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribiendo. Soy nueva en esto así que no se sorprendan si notan algunos errores x'D**

**Quiero aclarar algunas cositas antes**

**1. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Dream works, excepto por algunos oc's como Helen**

**2. Mas bien esto seria JackxOc pero lo puse como Jackxlectora como experimento, ya que se me hace mas fácil escribir así nwn**

**Es decir que tu serias Helen, no haré como los demas fics que ponen (t/n) y etc... yo simplemente describiré a Helen como mi alocada mente manda, ya que asi se me hace mas fácil.**

**Subiré**** los capítulos que ya tengo escritos que son solo dos, creo xD... Y veré que tal reciben la historia~**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, como dije soy nueva así que no se sorprendan si pongo cosas raras ya que con suerte logre captar como se subían las historias en la pag xD**


	2. Capitulo 1: Oscuridad

**_Capítulo 1: Oscuridad_**

No tuviste el placer de conocerle en persona, pero si conocías su aspecto, sus poderes, su historia. Moon te conto sobre lo suficiente de el para saber que no era buena fortuna tenerlo en tu territorio.

- ¿Cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí? Black –Pronunciaste su nombre como si de mierda se tratara- Sabes perfectamente que no puedes venir aquí, no, mejor dicho ¡Lo tienes prohibido!

Pitch te miraba con una expresión fría y burlona que te hizo irritar más.

- Me tomo bastante, pero al fin logre dominar algunos trucos –confeso mientras hacía aparecer un poco de arena negra en la palma de su mano-

Le miraste indignada, solo Sandman y nadie más que él podía lograr usar ese poder.

- ¿Qué quieres? -Volviste a hablar un poco mas tranquila solo que aun el tono seco y furioso se escuchaba en tu voz- No tienes ningún asunto con MiM, así que lárgate- Ordenaste apuntando hacia abajo, donde supuestamente se encontraba la tierra-

- Tienes mucha razón…-respondió, fingiendo arrepentimiento, cosa que te confundió pero luego te llamo la atención que detrás de todo ese acting se formaba una sonrisa llena de malicia- Pero si tengo asuntos contigo, querida.

Ese comentario logro que comprendieras el por qué estaba en tu territorio y no iba directamente con Moon. Pitch chaqueo sus dedos que te miro desafiante con una sonrisa de victoria causando que solo te sacara de tus estribillos, de no ser porque las pesadillas se abalanzaban hacia ti le hubieras dado una paliza.

Lo que Pitch no se esperaba era que tu tenías un haz bajo la manga, Sonreíste burlonamente y le devolviste la mirada dando de entender que aceptaba su desafío, cosa que solo confundió un poco a Pitch. Un instante antes de que las pesadillas se abalanzaran a ti oficialmente; Chaqueaste tus dedos, imitándolo, haciendo que en la nube que te encontrabas se abriera una grieta que te hizo caer hacia abajo.

- Pues que el mejor gane –dijiste burlona a pitch antes de caer por la grita recién formada-

Las pesadillas quisieron imitarte dirigiéndose a la grieta pero tú no se los permitiste ya que re-armaste la nube con tu poder, obligándoles a rodear a la nubecita.

Esperaste paciente a que una de ellas lograra acercarte a ti y efectivamente una lo hizo, le atacaste con tu guadaña haciendo que esta se desvaneciera en la nada. Sonreíste victoriosa pero no te esperabas que una pesadilla te atacara por la espalda, haciendo que se resbalara tu arma perdiéndose por lo profundo del cielo. Gruñiste enojada y te diste vuelta enfrentando a la sombra, la pateaste fuertemente obligándola a soltar un grito de dolor y terminando junto con las demás pesadillas que trataban de llegar a ti, cosa que era casi imposible ya que tu caías hacia la nada con suma rapidez, gracias a que anteriormente les tomaste por sorpresa con lo de la grieta tomando algo de ventaja en tu escape.

Aunque sabias que tu plan no era del todo perfecto ya que no era que tu seguirías cayendo sin fin, no, lastimosamente el cielo tenía sus límites y esos límites no podían ser sobrepasados por cualquiera, ya que al fin y al cabo estaban rodeados por una barrera de poder creada por Moon.

Maldijiste por lo bajo al idiota de Pitch y buscaste alguna otra salida, pero nada, tu mente estaba vacía de ideas y posibles esperanzas.

Aun seguías cayendo pero pudiste notar a lo lejos una pequeña luz que se movía junto a una sombra blanca que trataba de ir hacia abajo a la misma velocidad que tú caías. Le miraste confusa pero tu cerebro hizo un clic al reconocer a la pequeña luz destellante. Era una de tus estrellas.

- ¿¡Estrella?! –gritaste dudosa lo suficiente alto para que te escuchara-

Pudiste ver como tintineaba afirmando tu pregunta, sonreíste levemente y cambiaste tu expresión a una confusa al ver nuevamente a la persona que no distinguías junto a ella.

- ¡Helen! –Escuchaste una voz masculina proviniendo de la sombra blanca que no definías bien gracias a la velocidad que caías. Seguías confundida hasta que al fin comprendiste-

- ¡Moon! –Gritaste nuevamente, sorprendida-

Forzaste tu vista y pudiste distinguir mejor a Moon, quien tenía una evidente preocupación grabada en el rostro.

- ¡Te sacare de este problema! ¡Te lo prometo! –Te grito Moon, con una voz desesperada-

Te quedaste viendo como el trataba de llegar a ti desesperadamente, le miraste sorprendida. Ya que él nunca mostraba expresiones bruscas y nunca pero nunca lo viste lejos de su preciada Luna.

Le miraste preocupada y triste, recordaste todos los recuerdos que tenías junto a él. Sabias perfectamente que no podría cumplir su promesa. No querías que te recordara con una expresión seca y fría, quería que te recordara con una sonrisa en tu rostro porque a pesar de todo lo que hizo, no podías negar que le querías mucho. Lo decidiste.

Ese momento, fue solo un instante. Un segundo quizás, pero no fue lo suficientemente corto para que Moon y tú no lo recordaran como el más largo y duradero del mundo

Miraste fijamente hacia Moon y hacia tu estrella que aun querían llegar hacia a ti, cosa que era obviamente imposible incluso para él. Y para sorpresa del peli-blanco después de mucho, mucho tiempo, Sonreíste, solo y únicamente para él. Tu sonrisa era sincera pero tenía evidente tristeza que se notaba gracias a tus cejas que estaban curvadas en signo de depresión y muchas emociones más, no quería hacer ese tipo de sonrisa pero era imposible, ya que aunque te costara admitirlo te dolía saber que las cosas terminarían de esa forma. Para tu mala fortuna una lagrima traicionera se deslizo por tu mejilla, perdiéndose en el cielo gracias a la velocidad que caías.

Moon se paró en seco al ver que después de mucho tiempo te veía sonreír y llorar. Agito su cabeza bruscamente y te miro más preocupado que nunca, volviendo nuevamente a tratar de llegar hacia a ti.

A pesar de la distancia pudiste notar una débil lágrima en su mejilla derecha. Le miraste sorprendida pero nuevamente la tristeza ocupo tu rostro. Le echaste una última mirada hacia Moon y a tu estrellita quienes gritaban tu nombre con desespero al notar que no había mas nubes para seguir bajando para tratar de alcanzarte, Cerraste lentamente tus ojos y pusiste tus manos en tu pecho como si de Blanca nieves se tratara.

Esperaste pacientemente a que las pesadillas llegaran hacia a ti, o el golpe de caer sobre la barrera. Tu solo esperabas, esperabas a un posible dolor, y rezabas con que fuera rápido.

Abriste los ojos bruscamente al escuchar un grito, miraste con la mirada rezando con que el grito provenía de la persona de la que tú sospechabas. Gruñiste amargamente al ver que tenías razón. Una de las pesadillas noto la presencia de tu pequeña estrella y ahora la estaba por atacar. Lograste notar que Moon simplemente luchaba contra algunas pesadillas tratando de llegar a tu fiel amiga y después hacia ti. Sabias perfectamente que no lo lograría. Intentaste lo imposible en llegar hasta allí, cuando un milagro sucedió. Con los pocos poderes que tenías te impulsaste hacia arriba en mitad de la nada. Al ver que la pesadilla se aproximaba a atacar y por así decirlo, asesinar, a tu pequeña amiga sin pensarlo dos veces…La empujaste bruscamente hacia otro lado ocupando su lugar.

La pesadilla terminó atacándote a ti, sentiste un dolor tremendo en tu pecho que hizo que lanzaras un grito desesperado de dolor, con tus pocas fuerzas le diste un golpe a el caballo negro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que desapareciera, suspiraste aliviada al ver eso ya que no se metería con tu pequeña de nuevo. Oíste como Moon y tu fiel amiga gritaban tu nombre a todo pulmón antes de caer, pero ya era tarde, tú… **ya habías muerto**… _Oscuridad._

_No había nada más que solo eso, todo estaba completamente negro…Simplemente…_

_Oscuridad…_


	3. Capitulo 2: Dulce sueños

**Capítulo 2: Dulce sueños**

Tu cuerpo apareció entre unas luces que parecían luciérnagas, Respiraste agitada como si hubieras salido del agua para respirar. De no ser por que tus ojos aún permanecían cerrados jurarías que alguien había llorado y dejo algunas de sus lágrimas en su cara.

Abriste tus ojos lentamente, revelando tus hermosos ojos Turquesa con un brillo entre un blanco rojizo, apenas abrirlos viste la luna. Al instante sentiste una gran nostalgia recorrer tu cuerpo. Te sentaste lentamente sin despegar tu vista de la bella luna que resplandecía junto a las estrellas, a pesar de su belleza pudiste notar que lo hacían tristemente. Sentiste una punzada en el pecho al pensar en eso, descartaste esa idea y solo te concentraste en mirar a la luna.

- …¿Quién soy yo…? –Le preguntaste a la luna inocentemente esperando por alguna razón que ella te responda-

Permaneciste en silencio, en espera de la respuesta que para tu sorpresa si llego.

- _Tu eres… -_Escuchaste una bella voz empezó a hablarte casi en un susurro, pudiste notar un tono varonil y sereno en su voz- …Helena Flame…-Cuando pronuncio tu nombre un tono de tristeza apareció, haciendo que te de un pequeño escalofrió-

Esperaste pacientemente a que volviera a hablar, pero al pasar las horas te rendiste, al parecer nunca escucharías su bella voz nuevamente, pero aun te quedaban esperanzas. Le echaste una última mirada a la Luna antes de que una pequeña lágrima sorpresiva se deslizara por tu mejilla. Te confundiste un poco ante eso, pero al no hallarle el caso decidiste ignorarlo.

Con un vistazo rápido apreciaste el lugar donde te encontrabas. Notaste algunos Lirios y otras flores en el lugar. Había un pequeño lago a solo unos pasos de ti, Viste fijamente los árboles que estaban a tu alrededor quienes eran alumbrados por la luz de las estrellas. Te limitaste a verlas ya que sentirías esa extraña tristeza nuevamente. Seguiste mirando el lugar y llegaste a la conclusión de que te encontrabas en un bosque.

Te paraste con dificultad y te acercaste al lago, tenías curiosidad de cómo era tu apariencia. Te asomaste levemente al agua y esperaste que tu reflejo se definiera lo suficiente en el agua.

Tu cabello era de un rojo apagado pero con una chispa de un rojizo potente en las puntas que apenas si se notaban. Tus ojos eran de un color turquesa profundo con un toque rojizo y blanco en ellos. Llevabas puesto un bello vestido que estaba compuesto por un corset rojo oscuro con unos toques dorados que no era tan apretado como aparentaba, llevabas un aparente "corpiño" de vela grisácea decorada con unas pequeñas estrellas de un leve tono blanco, para tu suerte la tela no era lo suficientemente transparente como para que se notara tu cuerpo, un par de lazos que provenían del vestido y de la misma tela rodeaban tu brazos levemente, lo mismo con tu falda, que esta te llegaba más o menos debajo de las rodillas, lo único que lo diferenciaba de la parte de arriba era que no llevaba esas decorativas estrellitas en cambio a partir de la cadera era un tono más oscuro que se iba aclarando hasta llegar hasta a las puntas del vestido. ¿Tus pies? Descalzos, solo que en tu tobillo izquierdo llevabas un pequeño listón negro, al igual que tu muñeca derecha que llevaba un listón igual solo que este no tenía ningún moño y era de un verde profundo, tu cuello era decorado con otro listoncillo de color rojo vivo. Miraste tu cabello nuevamente y te pareció algo aburrido así que agarraste delicadamente una flor rojo vivo y la pusiste detrás de tu oreja. Sonreíste satisfecha y miraste fijamente tu reflejo al notar un pequeño destello que te dejo perpleja, tu apariencia cambio por unos instantes, tus ojos eran turquesa como siempre pero esta vez con toques luminosos y tu cabello era un rubio platino, casi cerca del blanco, tu vestimenta era casi igual solo que en algunas parte en lugar de verde y rojo traías blanco y negro a mas no poder. A pesar de tener la misma cara con esos tonos eran irreconocible a tu anterior apariencia. Diste un salto mientras golpeabas bruscamente el agua, cerraste tus ojos asustada esperando que eso solo haya sido tu imaginación, los abriste lentamente y viste detenidamente tu reflejo, soltando un suspiro leve, tu apariencia era como antes.

Suspiraste con alivio nuevamente, tu imaginación te estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Te levantaste ya que estabas arrodillada para ver el lago. Sacudiste tus piernas, alzaste tu mirada hacia el cielo y para tu sorpresa ya que de día, al parecer te la pasaste todo el rato contemplando tu vestimenta que ni te mosqueaste del que amanecía.

Pero tus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña hoja que se cayó levemente sobre tu mano, lo tomaste delicadamente y para tu sorpresa se prendió fuego. Abriste los ojos como platos y sonreíste con evidente curiosidad en tus ojos.

Abriste tu mano y te concentraste un poco haciendo que una pequeña llama apareciera en tu mano, soltaste una pequeña risa de felicidad. Decidiste probar con otra cosa, te preguntabas si podías hacer lo mismo en el suelo así que diste un pequeño brinco para ver si el piso se quemaba. Pero para tu sorpresa lo que sucedió fue una cosa completamente diferente, abriste los ojos como platos al no sentir el contacto de tus pies el suelo y al ver que estabas a varios metros del suelo largaste un chillido del susto que te llevaste. Pero no tardaste en comenzar a reír tontamente, Con un poquito de practica y ya dominabas el asunto, cuando un ligero viento helado que hizo estremecerte te empujo contra un árbol, por suerte, te las ingeniaste para quedar prácticamente Abrazada a una rama, suspiraste con alivio. "Lo mejor sería que practicaras eso en un lugar no tan abierto" Pensaste, reflexionando un poco.

Miraste hacia el suelo y te diste cuenta de que el árbol era muy alto para tu gusto, gruñiste irritada, diste un pequeño salto que te agarro por sorpresa, ya que en lugar de volar como tu querias diste un gran brinco, mas alto de lo que imaginabas, terminando a suertes en otra rama de un árbol bastante alejado al anterior, Sonreiste nuevamente y empezaste a saltar en árbol y árbol. Por alguna razón sentiste un poco de nostalgia al notar las suaves hojas de los árboles que tocaban tus pies, pensaste en las nubes por un momento, pero seguidamente negaste con la cabeza, no querías tener esa extraña angustia nuevamente, ahora solo querías divertirte.

Fuiste saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que notaste un pueblo.

La curiosidad te invadió así que te acercaste a ver cómo era. Te sentaste cómodamente en el techo de una casa para apreciar a unos niños que jugaban con un perrito que se encontraba por allí. Te extraño un poco que no te notaran pero no le diste importancia ya que tu atención completa estaba en aquello pequeños que te causaban alegría. Te quedaste varios minutos mirándoles adentrada en tus pensamientos, pero estos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de su madre que los llamaba a comer. Seguiste a los niños los cuales entraron a su casa cerrándote la puerta en la cara, Bufaste enojada ante ese acto y simplemente te asomaste a la ventana.

Estaban todos sentados en una mesa de madera comiendo felizmente lo que su madre les preparo, pudiste ver como su padre les regañaba por comer como cerdos, Lanzaste una carcajada ante ese comentario y seguiste mirándoles.

Te quedaste toda la tarde observando lo que hacia esa familia que ni te percataste de que la noche había llegado.

Notaste que por alguna razón la madre abría la ventana por la cual les estabas observando, esperaste a que ella se alejara lo suficiente para adentrarte por la casa, explorando lo que pudieras ver allí.

Luego viste como los niños salían corriendo hacia su habitación mientras su madre les regañaba.

La madre lanzo un suspiro y después una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Notaste que se dirigió hacia el cuarto de los anteriormente mencionados y le seguiste curiosa al notar que tenía un libro en la mano. Quedaste asombrada ante la rapidez que los niños se habían puesto sus pijamas y se adentraron en la cama antes de que su madre y tu entraran. Reíste nuevamente y te acomodaste perezosamente en una silla esperando cual sería el siguiente movimiento de su madre.

Ella simplemente volvió a sonreír y se acomodó en la orilla de la cama de los niños, los cuales se encontraban en la misma cama. Los pequeños simplemente sonreían ansiosos esperando algo.

Al ver eso su madre asintió y abrió el libro que traía en sus manos. Volaste quedando cerca del hombro de la mujer mirando curiosa de que se trataba. Al no poder ver bufaste infantilmente esperando que simplemente empezara a leer el cuento.

La mujer levemente se puso unos lentes y empezó a relatar la historia, mientras sus hijos simplemente miraban asombrados y felices, acomodados en su cama.

Al escuchar de que se trataba el cuento abriste tus ojos sorprendida tardaste unos instantes en reaccionar para cambiar tu expresión a una sonrisa cálida.

El libro se trataba de varias historias donde los protagonistas eran de unos tales nombres como Santa Claus, El hada de los dientes, Sandman y el conejo de pascua, por alguna razón esos nombres se te hacían conocidos, peor era imposible, tu no conocías a nadie además de la Luna.

Te quedaste en el cuarto escuchando el cuento que la madre de los niños contaba. Cuando ella ya iba en mitad de historia se percató de que sus pequeños ya estaban dormidos

-Dulce sueños…- susurro su madre quien sonrió enternecida y les dedico un pequeño beso en la frente a sus pequeños querubines-

Miraste curiosa su acción y decidiste acercarte hacia ella. No notaste que ellos no te veían hasta que la mujer te atravesó bruscamente. Te sorprendiste y respiraste violentamente como si te faltara aire. Trataste de tocarla nuevamente pero nada, siempre era lo mismo. Suspiraste amargamente y le miraste triste. Ya te habías rendido de intentarlo, al ver que la madre de los pequeños se había ido después de apagar una vela ignoraste completamente que no pudieran verte.

Te acercaste lentamente hacia los niños y al verlos dormir tan plácidamente, llenos de sueños y inocencia que tan solo con eso fue suficiente para que te olvidaras de tus problemas.

Aun seguías con una sonrisa cálida en tus labios, todavía apreciando a los mencionados. Copiaste el acto que hizo su madre dándole un beso en su frente, te diste vuelta lentamente y saliste por la ventana dando un leve brinco no sin antes, cerrar la ventana con cuidado, para que los pequeños no despertaran. Te sentaste en el techo de la casa y miraste a las estrellas

Por alguna razón te recostaste lentamente estirando ambas manos, como si quisieras alcanzarlas.

- Ojala que hoy brillen hermosamente –Susurraste, misteriosamente convencida de que cumplirían tu deseo sincero-

Y como previniste, así fue, de un instante a otro las luces de las estrellas iluminaban la noche hermosamente, pudiste notar como algunas tintineaban levemente como si quisieran decirte algo. Sonreíste levemente, por alguna razón sabias que eso pasaría, te extrañaste por eso pero le ignoraste ya que tu atención nuevamente estaba en otra cosa, esta vez; Solo eran las estrellas y tú.

Por alguna razón, esa noche solo querías regalarles una de sus más bellas luces a los niños. Te quedaste viendo varios instantes las estrellas hasta que notaste la arena dorada rodeaba la casa de aquella familia, miraste confundida esa bella arena que se adentraba por la casa de la familia que visitaste hace tan solo unos instantes. Asomaste dudosa tu mano hacia la arena y repentinamente un perrito de arena dorada Salía de ella, reíste alegre ante eso y volviste a probar. Esta vez salieron peces que te rodearon y nadaron felizmente a tu alrededor, causando que rieras.

Te paraste y empezaste a seguir el camino de arena que se formaba en el cielo, dabas brincos por las casas mientras tocabas la arena y muchos animales y cosas se desprendían de ella. Aun que te detuviste en seco al notar un caballo dorado, por alguna razón te traía angustia y furia. Agitaste tu cabeza deshaciéndote de esos sentimientos y siguiendo tu camino, alegrándote nuevamente por la belleza de la Arena dorada. Luego comprendiste que aquellas cosas que salían de ella eran sueños. Lo supiste cuando viste a los peces que te encontraste hace no mucho en la cabeza de un niño que viste por su ventana. Sonreíste ante esa idea y a lo lejos pudiste notar a un hombrecillo tan dorado como la arena, o quizás más. Estabas a punto de acercarte a él y saludarle cuando recordaste que no podían verte. Te entristeció al recordar eso. Pero al notar que era el quien te mostro tal espectáculo que te alegro tanto, le agradeciste mentalmente. Diste un brinco en la nada y para tu fortuna lograste volar, te dirigiste a un bosque cerca y te paraste sobre una rama de árbol. Dirigiste tu mirada hacia el pueblito que ahora estaba rodeado por la bella y reluciente arena de Meme. Volteaste tu mirada hacia la luna y reíste burlona.

- Con que "Dulce sueños"…—Dijiste recordando lo que dijo la madre de aquellos pequeños. Sonreíste cálidamente y volteaste tu mirada a la Luna, la cual sentiste que miraba orgulloso ante el trabajo del hombre dorado- ….Le queda perfecto el nombre…-Elogiaste a el guardián de los sueños inconscientemente y te acomodaste en la rama para luego cerrar tus ojos y esperar que esos "Dulce sueños" llegaran a ti. Y efectivamente, lo hicieron.

-Dulce sueños…-

Escuchaste una voz serena proveniente de la luna antes de caer en los bellísimos sueños que te esperaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegue a escribir los capítulos, ya tengo los demas en mente pero por ahora seré paciente y esperare a ver como reciben el fic, positiva mente espero nwnU...**

**Como siempre, aclaro; Los personajes no son míos, todos los derechos van a DREAMWORKS exceptuando a alguno de mis oc's como por ejemplo Helen. **

**Hice lo imposible por hacerlo mas largo de lo que usualmente hago, así que esto ya se considera oficialmente el octavo milagro del mundo x'D**

**En fin, les deseo feliz san valentín a todos, a pesar de que en mi país ya sean como la 01:23 a.m y ya estemos en el 15... jajaja x'D**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y con suerte, hasta el prox capitulo nwn**


	4. Capitulo 3: El hada de los dientes

**Capítulo 3: El hada de los dientes**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece todos lo derechos a Dream works, excepto por algunos ocs míos, como por ej Helen**

Ya habían pasado algunos años y tú ya habías dominado mejor tus poderes. Te encontrabas unos pocos siglos después de que terminara la Edad oscura.

Te habías acostumbrado a viajar constantemente, pero siempre te asegurabas de que hubiera niños. Ellos te alegraban el día y solamente querías verles una sonrisa en el rostro. Paseabas vagamente por los techos de las casas, no querías estar cerca de los demás ya que sabias que te traspasarían sin más, pero a veces te acercabas para hacer una pequeña bromitas inocente.

Desde tu renacimiento fuiste aprendiendo un poco de tus poderes, pero aun eras una inexperta en muchos sentidos. Mientras dabas brincos por los tejados notaste a una niña jugar tranquilamente en la rama de un árbol. Su piel era muy clara, sus ojos eran color miel y su cabello era ondulado, color miel al igual que sus ojitos, tenía el pelito corto y gracias a los rizos que tenía parecía esponjosamente adorable, reíste al verla ya que a pesar de verse tan delicada era lo suficiente ágil como para subir a esa altura. Te acercaste curiosa al ver que dejo su muñeca a un lado y cubrió su carita en sus rodillas, en pose fetal. Te acomodaste en la rama en la estaba sentada un poco lejos de ella, Apoyabas tu cara sobre tu rodilla y tu otra pierna simplemente la dejaste en el aire vagamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa pequeña? – preguntaste curiosa, aun sabiendo que no podía escucharte-

Te sorprendiste al escuchar unos pequeños sollozos de su parte, te alertaste ante su llanto leve, rápidamente notaste una flor rojiza en la orilla de las raíces del árbol, diste un salto cogiendo la flor delicadamente y rápidamente devolviste tu mirada hacia arriba donde se encontraba la pequeña.

- Ojala que funcione… -susurraste para ti misma-

Diste un leve soplido haciendo que la flor fuera directo hacia la niña, cayendo levemente sobre su cabecita. Ella simplemente dejo de llorar y miro confusa la florecilla, pero te sentiste aliviada al ver que sonrió levemente ante la florcita.

Agarro su muñequita con delicadeza y puso la florcita en el cabello de su juguete de trapo.

Diste un brinco terminando sentada en la misma posición que antes, solo que esta vez observabas a la niña sentada un poco más cerca de ella que antes. Simplemente te parecía adorable su sonrisa llena de inocencia y pureza, admirabas a la pequeña hasta que ella cambio su expresión violentamente al ver que unos niños le llamaban entre burlas.

- Oh mira allí esta –grito un niño castaño que que era parte del grupito que molestaba a tu acompañante, apuntándola con una sonrisa burlona- ¡Hey! ¡Niña fea! –esta vez hablo en un peli-negro-

Les miraste molesta al notar que molestaban a la pequeña, quien borro su sonrisa en cuanto hicieron su aparición aquel grupo de revoltosos.

Frunciste el ceño al ver que uno le estaba por tirar una pequeña piedra que asusto a la niñita. Les miraste incrédula y moviste tu dedo levemente hacia la dirección donde se encontraban los niños. Un fuerte viento dio su entrada haciendo que los abusones salieran volando pero no lo suficiente fuerte para que se lastimaran. Sonreíste victoriosa y orgullosa de tu poder

Miraste a la niña que miraba sorprendida y algo divertida la escena. Soltó una risita seguida por ti. Miro a la florecita que le diste anteriormente y le dio un leve beso

- Gracias por ayudarme- susurro la rubia, haciendo que la mirabas con sorpresa y alegría-

Notaste que ya estaba oscureciendo y de repente un niño rubio de ojitos claramente celeste gritaba en llamado de la pequeña. Ella rápidamente bajo de un salto muy ágil de la rama en la se encontraba reuniéndose con el otro rubio. Le dio un pequeño abrazo, pero sin soltar la muñeca y la flor. Te acercaste hacia ellas de un brinco curiosa de lo que hablaban.

- Papa dice que es hora de vayamos a casa –dijo el oji-azul suavemente a la pequeña-

Reíste al notar que ella era más pequeña que el rubiecito y eso simplemente te causo ternura.

- De acuerdo –dijo con una voz dulce la rubia- vayamos rápido, no quiero dejarlo solo más tiempo.

El niño simplemente sonrió cálidamente se acercó hacia la rubia y le dio un beso leve en la frente

- Muy buena niña-Le respondió el rubio- tu hermano mayor está muy orgulloso.

Acto seguido los dos hermanos se fueron tomados de la mano a su respectiva casa y tú los seguiste aun curiosa, tal y como lo hiciste hace unos años con aquellos niños castaños que corrían a su cara junto a su madre y padre a cenar.

Los pequeños rubiecillos entraron a casa y le dieron un cálido abrazo a uno hombre castaño que rondaba más o menos entre los 30. Miraste a un punto inexistente de la casa hasta que escuchaste un chillido de alegría proviniendo de la niña. Te acercaste prácticamente alarmada hacia ella y viste que se le había caído un diente. No comprendías por qué tanta alegría por eso así que simplemente te limitaste a verla confundida.

- ¡Mira papi! –grito nuevamente la niña emocionada a su padre- ¡Al fin se a caído el diente!

En cambio su padre sonrió cálidamente y le revolvió el pelo dulcemente, despeinando el corto cabello de la rubiecita.

- Lo sé, ya lo vi pequeña –comento divertido el hombre- Cuando vayamos a dormir pondremos el diente bajo la almohada y llegara...-Dijo esperando la respuesta de sus dos hijos quienes le miraban llenos de emoción-

- ¡El hada de los dientes! –Chillaron ambos hermanos saltando de emoción, causando que su padre soltara una carcajada-

- A si es pequeños –Respondió revolviendo el cabello de los dos rubios- Ahora vayan a dormir y no me quiero enterar que esperaron a el hada despiertos ¡Eh! –lo último lo dijo en un tono de regaño pero no perdía su tono paternal y cariñoso-

Una nostalgia te invadió al escuchar el cariño que tenía su padre hacia los pequeños, ya estabas harta de esos ataques de angustia, te diste una cachetada mental e hiciste como siempre lo has hecho, ignorar aquellos pensamientos. Seguiste a los pequeños quienes se dirigían a su habitación exigiéndoles a su papa que era una injustica pedirles eso. El peli-castaño simplemente rio y acobijo a sus pequeños, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que aquella madre siglos atrás. Les dio un beso en la cien a ambos niños y les dijo dulce sueños. Sonreíste cálidamente y viste divertida como ambos niños encendieron la vela que momentos atrás apago el castaño.

- Vamos a hacernos los dormidos y esperar al hada, ¿De acuerdo Lucy? –susurro emocionado el rubio oji-azul dirigiéndose a su pequeña hermana quien asintió energéticamente. Apagaron la vela nuevamente y se acomodaron en sus respectivas camas, haciéndose los dormidos.

Tú reíste levemente y te ocultaste dentro de un ropero de madera, con la puerta lo suficientemente abierta para que vieras sin que se revelara tu escondite. Sinceramente te interesaba conocer a esa tal hada que tan emocionados hablaban los hermanos.

Notaste que los niños no dudaron mucho en dormirse involuntariamente, sonreíste divertida. Pero tú no te dormirías, definitivamente conocerías al Hada.

No tardaste mucho en notar que una arena dorada que conocías muy bien entraba por la ventana. Sonreíste y minutos luego de eso un pequeño colibrí entraba por la ventana del cuarto. "¿Esa es el hada?" Pensaste maravillada ante la belleza de los colores de la mencionada criaturita.

La hadita saco el diente de debajo de la almohada donde se encontraba Lucy, intercambiándola por una resplandeciente moneda. Sonrió honestamente al ver el diente de leche. Accidentalmente te golpeaste la cabeza contra la la cabecera del armario, haciendo que el hada se alarmara y mirara confundida la habitación, buscando lo procedente de ese ruido sordo. Te pusiste nerviosa y te quedaste de piedra al ver que el hada se acercaba a tu escondite, hasta que se te ilumino la mente. Diste un leve soplido por la pequeña parte que estaba abierta del armario haciendo que un viento cálido tirara la vela de su sitio. El hada alarmada se dio vuelta rápidamente mirando hacia la dirección de la vela que ya yacía en el suelo. Por suerte de la pequeña el golpe no fue muy fuerte y no despertó a los rubiecillos. Rápidamente aprovechaste que ella miraba hacia otro lado y saliste volando de tu escondite y poniéndote debajo de la cama de Lucy, la cual cubría todo rastro de que estabas allí gracias a las sabanas que caían levemente por los costados de la cama.

La hadita al ver que no había nada en el armario en el que tú anteriormente te escondiste, suspiro aliviado y decidió pensar que era solo su imaginación o simplemente fue el viento el causante del ruido.

- "_Y que en parte era cierto"_- pensaste divertida-

La pequeña colibrí simplemente volvió a recoger delicadamente el diente dedicándoles una sonrisa a los niños, imitando a su padre, dándole un pequeño beso en la cien. Susurro algo en un idioma que tú no entendías pero al ver que su mirada se parecía al padre castaño de los hermanos comprendiste que simplemente les deseaba unos _"Dulce sueños"_

Sonreíste ante ese gesto y esperaste a que el hadita se fuera por donde vino, saliendo de debajo de la cama. No comprendías porque todos hacían en ese gesto, pero en ese momento te dio igual y le diste un beso en la cien a ambos hermanos y imitaste a el hada, saliendo cautelosamente por la ventana, después de cerrarla cuidadosamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Holaa! Acá Dani reportándose :D!**

**Bueno eh mirado y vi que la historia tiene +87 visitas, supongo que eso es suficiente para tomarlo positivamente ¿no? :3… En fin, tratare de actualizar diariamente o cada 2 días más o menos. Aunque esta semana estaré ocupada por qué tengo que rendir algunas materias que me lleve uwu…En fin, ojala les haya gustado el cap. Los veo en la prox actualización, que seguro que es pronto porque seguro que ahora salgo corriendo a escribir el siguiente capítulo x'D**

**En fin, hasta lueeego :D**


	5. Capitulo 4: Felices pascuas

**Capítulo 4: Felices Pascuas.**

- **_Era el año 68 y era Pascuas, aunque tú no lo sabias con exactitud-_**

Te encontrabas vagando por un bosque Europeo, los arboles estaban levemente cubiertos de nieve. Notaste que repentinamente hacia frio y la nieve estaba en algunos árboles, te sorprendiste un momento ya que aún no eras invierno, miraste curiosa la nieve y te emocionaste al verla, te gustaba mucho por la misma razón de que era totalmente contrario a ti, quien traías solamente calor. Paseabas por el lugar y una que otra vez te encontrabas apreciando la nieve tan blanca como la Luna. Sonreíste ante ese pensamiento y seguiste con tu caminata.

Después de vagar un rato por ahí, ya te encontrabas en las orillas de bosque, que estaba prácticamente junto a un pueblo. Inmediatamente te asomaste al notar que unos niños correteando, te pareció extraño el hecho de que ya no haya nieve a partir de cierto sector, pero lo ignoraste siguiendo a los pequeños traviesos mirándoles curiosa al ver que correteaban con canastas en sus manos. Notaste que uno de los 4 niños había encontrado un huevo azulado con preciosos detalles, el niño castaño lo puso en su canasta junto a dos huevos con diferentes decoraciones. Inconscientemente volaste, prácticamente para ver los huevos de la canasta más de cerca.

- ¡Miren chicos, encontré otro huevo! –Grito chillando de alegría el castaño que estaba debajo de ti, causándote un sobresalto por el repentino griterío-

- Genial –respondió otro castaño de ojos verdes- Ahora tratemos de pillar al conejo de pascua-Grito emocionando a los otros niños que les acompañaban-

Te quedaste viendo como salían corriendo hacia otra dirección hasta, observabas atentamente compartiendo la emociones que ellos tenían. Luego te sobresaltaste a escuchar un gruñido de enojo dentro del bosque, bastante lejos de donde los niños jugaban buscando sus respectivos huevos.

Inconscientemente te acercaste volando hacia el bosque de donde tu venias, seguiste el sonido y notaste que empezaste a adentrarte en la zona donde empezaba la nieve. Notaste un gran agujero escondido detrás de unos arbustos llenos de nieve, te acercaste curiosa poniéndote nuevamente en el suelo, te limitaste a dar un chillido cuando resbalaste con la nieve, cayendo en el respectivo agujero que parecía no tener fin. Aun que tu reías divertida ya que parecía un tobogán lleno de diversión. Continuaste así hasta que caíste en el suelo. Soltaste una mueca de dolor, parándote torpemente, mientras sacudías la tierra en tus rodillas, Quedando sorprendida al ver que el lugar estaba lleno de Nieve, escarcha y un viento frio azotaba tu cara, moviendo tu cabello rojizo por el viento. No podías creer que apenas hace un instante mirabas a los niños en un ambiente cálido

Diste un brinco del susto que te llevaste al escuchar un grito de furia, dirigiste tu mirada hacia la criatura que largo ese grito, abriendo los ojos como platos, analizando al animalejo.

Era un conejo de casi dos metros, color gris y blanco en su pecho, llevaba unos boomerangs gigantes que te dieron algunos escalofríos.

- ¡Voy a matarlo! –grito nuevamente el conejo- ¡Como se atreve a llenar mi madriguera de nieve! ¡Es oficial, Jack Frost, ESTAS MUERTO! –se quejó rojo de la ira, jurarías que salía humo de sus orejas esponjosas de lo enojado que estaba-

Conejo se le hervía la sangre con tan solo recordar lo que el peli-blanco había hecho.

**_-Unos minutos antes de que tú cayeras en el agujero del conejo-_**

Jack volaba divertido por lo cielos Europeos, bajo perezosamente al suelo al notar que los niños que correteaban con canastas. Les miro confundido pero luego comprendió al ver los huevos. Sonrió maliciosamente al notar a lo lejos un agujero.

- Una pequeña bromita no le hará daño –murmuro divertido para sí mismo-

Salto decidido por el agujero y grito de emoción por lo divertido que era caer cual tobogán en los túneles de Conejo, Obviamente no admitiría eso a conejo En lugar de caer culo al piso, cayo ágilmente parado cual gato. Sonrió victorioso al ver que su viejo conocido no se encontraba en la madriguera.

Jack rio divertido y movió su cayado por el aire suavemente, causando que nieve empezara a salir de la nada. Jack se aseguró de llenar el hogar del conejo con nieve y escarcha por toda partes, excepto por el lugar donde estaban los huevos, no quería que su broma arruinara la Pascua, simplemente quería sacar de sus casillas a conejo en venganza por su último encuentro, que fue hace mucho tiempo y por supuesto no fue agradable.

Sonrió malévolamente al ver que el lugar lleno de escarcha, nieve y también un leve viento frio que odiaba conejo. Antes de irse escribió algo con escarcha en el suelo. Sonrió orgulloso de su broma y se dirigió a la salida, alejándose volando de allí y riendo divertido al imaginarse la cara del conejo estallando de ira por lo que había hecho.

Unos minutos luego conejo venía con una canasta vacía al esconder huevos en otro continente. Su boca se abrió al notar que la nieve abundaba en el lugar. Miraba asombrado la nieve y estallo se puso rojo de ira al leer escrito con escarcha en el suelo, el cual permanecía sin nieve.

- ¡Jack Frost! –Grito a todo pulmón el nombre del peli-blanco-

Piso violentamente la escarcha en el piso que decía:

"Felices pascuas conejo, con amor tu queridísimo amigo, Jack Frost" obviamente escrito con puro sarcasmo, Enfureciendo más a Conejo.

Jack rio divertido al escuchar su nombre proviniendo del bosque donde se encontraba el túnel que llevaba a la madriguera de conejo.

**_-Fin del flashback-_**

Te acercaste dudosa observando irritada al conejo que se encontraba a espaldas de ti, ya te estaba hartando tanto griterío, hasta el punto de que te hiciera doler la cabeza.

Ya oficialmente sin una pizca de paciencia diste un pisotón en el suelo, apenas hizo contacto tu pie con la tierra, la nieve empezaba a evaporarse por el calor que emanabas, dejando al conejo atónito de lo que sucedía.

- …Pero que…-logro pronunciar sorprendido, dándose vuelta queriendo observar como su madriguera volvía a su antiguo calor-

Abrió los ojos más de lo que ya estaba al verte en su hogar. Tu tan solo atinaste a verle con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Hasta que te callas! -Gritaste harta de su antiguo berrinché- Prácticamente me hiciste doler la cabeza ante tu griterío –añadiste ya más calmada-

El conejo te miro con el ceño fruncido, iba a decirte algo pero tú lo interrumpiste dándote media vuelta.-

- Si, si, ya lo sé, ya me voy. –Dijiste dirigiéndote hacia la salida-

- ¡Alto ahí! –Te exigió el conejito- ¿Cómo pudiste entrar mi impenetrable madriguera?

Tu soltaste una risa, mirando al conejo- Caí por un agujero llegando a tu "impenetrable"… –dijiste haciendo gesto de comilla con tus dedos, obviamente sarcástica- …Madriguera.

El conejo solo te miro sorprendido e ignoro completamente tu sarcasmo.

- ¿Los niños lo han visto? –Te pregunto preocupado, ya imaginándose el caos que se armaba en su placido hogar-

Negaste levemente con la cabeza ante la pregunta de tu acompañante, de dos metros. El solo suspiro aliviadamente y se acercó a ti haciendo gesto de que te vayas.

- Si, también fue un placer conocerte- Dijiste mirándole evidentemente enojada ante ese gesto-

Él te miro recapacitando extrañamente de su comportamiento, negando con su patita esponjosa.

- Perdona, es que ese Frost me saca de mis casillas- Menciono tratando de no enojarse al recordarlo- Y…gracias por ayudarme con la nieve –Añadió-

Suspiraste satisfecha ante su disculpa dedicándole una sonrisa. Ignoraste la parte que mencionaba al tal "Frost" No querías que volviera a gritar causándote nuevamente una jaqueca.

- Te perdono –dijiste dulcemente-…Y no hay de qué.

El conejo simplemente sonrió ante tu gesto.

- Soy Aster, pero dime simplemente Conejo- Se presentó mostrando su mano con intenciones de estrecharla- ¿Tú quién eres?

Sonreíste dulcemente, otra vez, estabas feliz ya que al fin tenías a alguien con quien hablar. Conocías a otros espíritus, pero nunca te acercaste a hablarles.

- Me conocen por varios nombres, Eileen, Helena y etc…-Comentaste causándole una leve risa a Aster- Pero simplemente dime Helen –Añadiste agarrando su esponjosa patita-

- Un placer entonces, Helen –Te respondió amablemente- Dime, ¿Te gustaría ayudarme esta pascua? –Pregunto soltándose de su estrecho de manos-

Tu sonreíste y asentiste levemente con la cabeza- Así que eres tú el que escondió huevos para aquellos niños-

El simplemente asintió guiándote a un rio donde los huevos caían suavemente para pintarse, miraste divertida al notar que tenías patitas y simplemente te causo ternura.

- A esos niños y muchos más- Dijo Aster llamando tu atención- Técnicamente a todos los niños –Comento orgulloso de su trabajo-

Tu simplemente sonreíste y le seguiste por unos túneles donde guiaban a los huevitos poniéndolas en una decorativas cestas. Luego llegaron a la superficie. Tú y conejo empezaron a esconder huevos sin que los niños los notaran. Estuviste ayudando a Conejo toda la mañana hasta que finalmente volvieron a su madriguera exhaustos.

Él te agradeció por ayudarle y tú solo asentiste alegremente. Prácticamente te quedaste jugando y platicando con conejo hasta que cayó el anochecer, oscureciendo un poco la madriguera.

Te despediste de Conejo y te dirigiste hacia la salida, notaste que tu nuevo amigo simplemente guiaba a los huevos del próximo año hacia otro túnel para que descansaran. Rápidamente el volvió del túnel y se acomodó preparado para dormir, ya que estaba agotado. Gritaste su nombre acercándote a él, recordando un gesto. El simplemente te miro sorprendido al ver que aún no te habías ido y te sonrió confundido al ver que tú te arrodillaste frente a el.

Le diste un leve beso en la cien a tu peludito amigo haciendo que se sonrojara levemente, pero tú no lo notaste y simplemente sonreíste.

- Dulce sueños, conejo –Dijiste alegremente antes de salir oficialmente por el agujero del cual habías resbalado varias horas antes, dejando solo a tu amigo quien aún intentaba procesar lo ocurrido-

Aun no comprendías porque todos hacían ese gesto antes de dormir pero tú simplemente lo hiciste. Sonreíste al recordar que lo aplicaste en tu nuevo amigo y simplemente saliste volando de allí. Miraste la luna unos momentos y sonreíste.

- _Felices Pascuas_….–Le dijiste en un susurro leve a la Luna aun sabiendo que no te respondería-


	6. Capitulo 5: Nieve navideña Parte l

**Todos los derechos a Dream Works**

**-¡Yo solo me divierto escribiendo!-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5: Nieve navideña [Parte |]**

- **_Dos años después de que los guardianes derrotaran a Pitch, 8:30 a.m. –_**

Hacia bastante calor gracias a tu presencia y vagabas por las calles sumamente aburrida, cosa que ya no era nueva para ti, mirabas incrédula a las mujeres que llevaban su cabello suelto y llevaban varios accesorios en este, te preguntabas como podían llevar tanta cosa con exactitud en mitad de verano con tan solo ver lo sudorosas que se veía la gente te ponía de los nervios. Tú técnicamente no sentías el calor, así que en parte no te afectaba en lo más mínimo que llevaras puesto.

Actualmente tu cabello estaba igual de suelto que siempre y largo, solo que con la diferencia que tenías una boina con cadenas y un listón sin moño color verde. Alegre, llevabas una especie de remera que tenía forma de bikini c con unas mangas que se sujetaban por tus brazos dejando tus hombros descubiertos, prácticamente era una parte de tu anterior vestido, es decir que seguía siendo con su color grisáceo y las estrellitas con un leve color blanco, tenías el mismo corset que antes con detalles dorados, solo que tenías ninguna prenda que cubierta tu estómago. En tus manos había unos de los típicos guantes que cubrían toda tu mano dejando a lo libre tus dedos la tela era transparente con una textura floreada transparente negra, llevabas un short de jean más o menos oscuro. Levabas unas medias largas que te llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una era de rayas negras y rojas y la otra media de tu pierna izquierda era de una textura floreada transparente y negra al igual que tus guantes, las medias tenían cierta forma triangular en los pies que cubría la mayoría de la parte trasera de tu pie dejando al descubierto tus pies los cuales estaban descalzos, Aun conservabas los listones de tu muñeca derecha y descartaste de los tobillos y muñeca izquierda.

Decidiste cambiar de estilo unos años atrás ya que pensabas que necesitabas actualizarte un poco pero conservando la mayoría de tu anterior vestuario. Las ventajas de tu nuevo estilo era que podía moverte más libremente que antes.

Mientras caminabas hacías lo posible para evitar contacto con la gente, no querías repetir el episodio sucedido muchos siglos atrás. Tenías la costumbre, no, mejor dicho hobby de hacerle ver a los niños en las noches. Ver la hermosa arena que traía el hombrecillo dorado y brindarles el "Dulce sueños" que tanto apreciabas. A lo largo de los años fuiste dominando poco a poco tus poderes, averiguaste que tenías el poder de traer el calor, controlar el fuego, los días húmedos y curiosamente también las flores. Resumido tú te ocupabas técnicamente del verano y aun que te costara admitirlo, odiabas eternamente tus poderes. No podías hacer nada para ayudar a los niños con eso y simplemente traías calor, así que te deprimías bastante. Aunque tratabas de encontrarle lo positivo ya que gracias a ti también venia la primavera y con eso ayudabas a Conejo a que el día de la pascua sea uno completamente hermoso, cálido sin excederse y especialmente primaveral como la estación lo dicta. Eso te reconfortaba un poco en el sentido de que ayudabas a tu amigo peludo a pesar de que ya no lo veías desde la pascua hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Diste un salto y volaste torpemente por el lugar, aun no dominabas para nada esa técnica así que raramente la usabas, a menos que estuvieras de floja como ahora.

Te sentaste en una rama y te acomodaste para mirar el cielo y las nubes. El día era perfecto para ti, el sol brillaba cálidamente sobre tu cara, los pájaros cantaban dulcemente ya que era de mañana, el sonido de las hojas y una brisa fría y cálida chocaba con tu cara suavemente. Fue inevitable no caer en los brazos de Morfeo con ese espectáculo.

- **_10:20 p.m. –_**

Abriste tus ojos turquesa y bufaste molesta al descubrir que te habías quedado dormida. Te levantaste lentamente y te estiraste perezosamente. Quedaste sorprendida al ver el lugar, ya que te encontrabas adentrada en tus pensamientos que literalmente no notaste ni siquiera que estaba nevando, cosa que te incomodaba un poco ya que tú eras de climas cálidos. Apreciaste las calles por un una rápida mirada. El lugar se encontraba literalmente decorado con varios colores en los que los protagonistas en mayoría eran el rojo y el verde, en uno que otro lugar habían muérdagos, algunas enredaderas alrededor de las casas y varias luces decorando las calles de color rojo y entre otro colores más pudiste divisar no muy lejos de ti un enorme árbol decorado con diferentes decoraciones, luces tintineantes y una estrella en la punta, miraste extrañada eso y te acercaste curiosa. Apenas tus pies descalzos hacían contacto con la nieve sentiste un escalofrió recorrer por tu espalda. Mientras respirabas el vapor frio salía de tu nariz y boca. Caminaste lentamente hacia al árbol y te maldijiste mentalmente por llevar tan ligera ropa y estar descalza, pero en si no era tu culpa, tú eras el espíritu del verano y primavera. Ya tan solo unos pasos de estar rozando el pino apreciaste nuevamente el árbol, estaba hermosamente decorado con los accesorios que tenía y un poco de nieve entre sus ramas que caían levemente. Sonreíste inconscientemente mientras te abrazabas a ti misma buscando desesperadamente calor.

**11:50 a.m.**

Cuando notaste que empezaste a temblar decidiste irte de allí, por más que quisieras quedarte el frio no era lo tuyo. Diste un salto torpe en un intento fallido de querer volar, tu piel se ponía cada vez más pálida de lo que ya eras y eso te desespero un poco, eso era malo, el frio te debilitaba y pasando los segundos tus poderes también. Tus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que tu nariz gracias al viento gélido que chocaba contra tu cara. Maldijiste por lo bajo nuevamente estar descalza y intentaste nuevamente en salir volando repetidas veces, ya harta volviste a tratar y en cuanto caíste al suelo te resbalaste con una esfera cayendo sentada en la fría nieve, gruñiste por lo bajo y agarraste la esfera causante de tu caída, tu furia desapareció al ver que dentro de la espera había un pequeño castillo rojo decorado por varios colores al igual que los del árbol y era bellamente acompañado por la blanca nieve. La agitaste suavemente y viste como unos copos caían delicadamente alrededor del castillo.

- **_Unos segundos antes-_**

Norte partió en su trineo despidiéndose de los yetis con un simple "Ho, Ho, Ho" como tenia costumbre hacer cada navidad. En cada parada acomodaba su trineo sobre los techos de las casas sigilosamente y entraba por las chimeneas comiendo las galletas que le tenían preparadas, poniendo alegremente los regalos decorados bellamente con varios colores y listones diferentes junto al árbol navideño. Repetía ese proceso en cada casa que iba, estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no noto que cuando iba volando por los cielos de nueva york un elfo que se encontraba dormido en el trineo se volteo dejando caer una de sus muchas esferas que le llevaban al taller. Norte simplemente seguía con su trabajo aun sin notar la presencia del inesperado polizón

**_-Volviendo contigo-_**

Tú seguías apreciando la esfera que era lo suficiente grande para caber en tu pequeña y delicada mano que aún seguía levemente más pálida de lo normal por el frio, ya que aun seguías sentada en plena nieve, le echaste una mirada a la Luna que iluminaba la noche hermosamente junto a esas peculiares estrellas que le rodeaban. Te paraste lentamente volviendo a ver el castillo de la esfera y en un acto de torpeza la esfera se te resbalo de las manos dejando abrir un portal, miraste estática el portal ibas a salir de allí corriendo pero en un instante te sentiste débil y mareada. Efectivamente el frio estaba dando su efecto debilitándote drásticamente. Pusiste tu mano en tu frente en un intento de no caerte, tu vista se nublo un instante y diste un paso en falso tropezándote, cruzando a ciegas el portal.

- **_12:00 p.m._**

Santa termino de repartir sus regalos y satisfecho volvió al taller donde los esperaban muchos yetis y elfos que le felicitaban por su arduo trabajo, bueno, los duendes en gran parte solo tintineaban y saltaban torpemente. El polisón que acompaño a norte al notar que estaba en su trineo se hizo el tonto y se bajó del vehículo sin que el ruso se diera cuenta. Mientras todos festejaban noto una ventisca peculiar entrar por una de las ventanas, Una sonrisa sincera se formó en su rostro al reconocer ese frio, se dio media vuelta y empezó a reír fascinado.

- ¡Jack Frost! –Grito norte dándole un fuerte abrazo que dejo técnicamente en el aire a el recién llegado -

Jack tan solo se limitó a reír ante el abrazo de su viejo amigo y espero pacientemente a que este lo bajara para largar un gran suspiro en intento de recuperar el aire perdido por la fuerza del ruso aplico en ese inocente abrazo.

- ¿Y bien? –Pregunto Jack con una sonrisa después de recuperar el aire- ¿Te a gustado la obra maestra que te eh regalado esta noche? –Rio sarcásticamente refiriéndose a la nieve-

- Estupenda como siempre, Jack, este año te luciste –contesto el ruso mientras reía dándole palmaditas en la espalda del peli-blanco y con suerte de no tirarlo al piso por su fuerza- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí hoy, amigo mío? –Pregunto norte poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jack encaminándose hacia los Yetis y elfos que aun festejaban la navidad-

- Oh, nada en especial –Contesto despreocupadamente el peli-blanco- Simplemente quería felicitarte en tu día.

Norte sabía perfectamente que Jack mentía, el seguramente no quería pasar la navidad solo. Pero para no incomodar a su amigo simplemente le siguió el juego.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, muchacho –Comento alegremente- ¿Qué tal si te quedas un rato, seguro que los Yetis prepararon una fiesta para celebrar. –Al escuchar eso Jack se alegró pero lo disimulo asintiendo con la cabeza-

- ¡Estupendo! –El ruso le hecho la mirada a los elfos- Oh, espérame unos minutos debo asegurarme de que los duendes no armen algún alboroto. Mientras tanto puedes pasear un rato –Jack rio y volvió a asentir-

Apenas Norte se alejó del muchacho, Jack suspiro e hizo una sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes. Apoyo su cayado sobre su hombro perezosamente y empezó a volar no muy lejos del piso, explorando los pasillos del taller de norte.

Se quedó atónito al encontrarse con una pelirroja que le miraba igual de sorprendido que el. Esa mucha, eras tú.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡BAJAR LAS ANTORCHAS CHICAS! ;A;(?**

**¡Ya se que me odian por dejarlo justo en esa parte matándolas de la intriga, pero esa! …es la idea ewe…okay bajar esas escopetas please ;A;**

**Safsadsafasdas perdonen el retraso, en realidad iba subirlo esta mañana pero me echaron de la compu ya que me quede escribiendo hasta la madrugada TwT! Espero que les haya gustado porque no saben cuánto sufrí con este capítulo, en principio solo sería donde conocerían a Norte pero creo que sería aburrido repetir la misma rutina .w.U**

**En fin, nuevamente espero que les haya gustado y hasta la 2º parte nwn**


	7. Capitulo 6: Nieve navideña Parte ll

**¡TODOS LOS DERECHO A DREAMWORKS, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO!**

**Capítulo 6: Nieve navideña [Parte ll]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- **Minutos antes de que Jack te encontrara- **

Estabas inconsciente en mitad de unos pasillos largos y interminables del taller. Abriste tus ojos lentamente al sentir un poco de calor en el lugar. Te sentaste confundida, no comprendías como llegaste allí, luego notaste que la esfera que tenías hace tan solo unos instantes estaba tirada frente a ti, haciéndote recordar que te desmayaste cayendo en ese portal. Ibas a pararte y tratar de irte allí cuanto antes pero nuevamente tus planes fueron interrumpidos, esta vez por una ventisca helada que te hizo estremecer y volver a ponerte pálida, aun seguías afectada por el frio de la nieve. Alzaste tu mirada y te encontraste con unos ojos azules como el mismísimo mar, mirándote sorprendido. Te quedaste así unos varios instantes hipnotizada por sus ojos. En cambio Jack mantenía su mirada firme, apreciando cada detalle de ti, de tu cabeza hasta los pies, Luego al igual que tú, quedo embobado con tus ojos turquesas.

Tu nariz y mejillas estaban rojas, pero no completamente por el frio que traía la simple presencia del peli-blanco. Ustedes simplemente se miraban fijamente por unos interminables segundos.

Luego sentiste ese mareo nuevamente, definitivamente estabas casi muerta de frio. Jack iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpido por tu repentina caída al suelo, tú ya no podías soportar más el frio que recorría por tu cuerpo, así que te debilitaste nuevamente cayendo al suelo inconsciente. Jack se alarmo y corrió hacia ti asustado, te tomo en sus brazos cuidadosamente y pudo notar tu temperatura helada, se sintió culpable ya que en si era su culpa aquello.

Salió volando rápidamente de los pasillos rojos y se dirigió hacia norte asustado. Norte abrió la boca sorprendido, El peli-blanco balbuceó desesperado cuando por fin atino a decir que estabas helada, norte comprendió su desesperación y le ordeno de un grito a los yetis que prendieran la chimenea.

Jack te recostó en un sofá rojo con péquelos detalles rojos, Luego un yeti se acercó a ti y te puso una manta encima. El ruso regañaba a los demás yetis por dejarte "pasar" y Jack por su lado simplemente decidió sentarse en otro sofá alejado de ti para que no te causara frio, Norte le miro confundido con la pregunta en la cara diciendo "¿Quién es ella y que hace aquí?"

Jack negó levemente con la cabeza – Yo no sé quién es y menos como logro entrar, la vi sentada en mitad de pasillo y después cayo inconsciente –Explico el joven guardián que estabas igual o más confundido que el ruso-

Norte suspiro levemente y le dio palmaditas en el hombro a el peli-blanco

- Jack, debo encargarme que los yetis que están festejando no permitan que los duendes hagan un caos sin mi presencia. ¿Me acompañas? –sugirió norte. Apuntando a los elfos que estaban cuidando de ti, dando de entender que no pasaba nada si se iban-

Jack simplemente suspiro y le dedico una sonrisa leve a su amigo y negó levemente con la cabeza.

- Me encantaría, me esa muchacha –Te apunto- Me causa bastante intriga, así que esperare que despierte.

Norte sonrió y asintió levemente despeinando el cabello del joven peli-blanco, dándose media vuelta desapareciendo en el pasillo. Jack pudo notar un pequeño regalo sobre su cabeza y lo agarro y bufo divertido, Norte le tomó por sorpresa. Era una pequeña cajita con un decorativo listón verde, el tiro de una parte deshaciendo el moño y abriendo la cajita. Jack miro sorprendido el regalo pero no tardo en formarse una sonrisa en sus labios

- Santo cielos, Norte, a ti nunca se te escapa nada –Resoplo sin borrar su sonrisa sincera-

El regalo del ruso era un simple collar con un copito de nieve como dije. El simplemente agarro el collar y no tardo en ponerse poniéndolo debajo de su buzo.

Abriste nuevamente tus ojos y parpadeaste unas veces antes de abrirlos definitivamente, te sentaste y pudiste notar una manta sobre ti y una chimenea. Sonreíste levemente al encontrarte con el cómodo calor. Te paraste dejando la manta sobre el sofá con delicadeza y te arrodillaste ante el fuego. Acercaste tu mano hacia el fuego, estabas apunto de tocarla cuando una mano pálida la aparto rápidamente antes de que tocaras el fuego que tanto anhelabas. Volteaste tu mirada hacia el procedente de esa mano pálida que aún seguía sujetando tu mano, te sorprendiste al encontrarte nuevamente con esos ojos azules que parecían bellos diamantes, Con un vistazo rápido apreciaste su figura, Su cabello era blanco y despeinado, su cara estaba muy bien definida y su piel pálida que resaltaba esos ojitos que te hipnotizaban, sus brazos eran delgados pero con evidente fuerza en ellos, su altura, no la sabias con exactitud ya que ambos estaban arrodillados. Llevaba un buzo color azul con un poco de escarcha en él, sus pantalones eran aparentemente de cuero color marrón y con unas tiras en el final de este, sus pies descalzo, miraste nuevamente su cara había evidente preocupación, aun no te soltaba de la mano, causándote un leve rubor en las mejillas que luego fueron interrumpidas por un grito del peli-blanco

- ¿¡Acaso estás loca?! –Te replico aumentando la fuerza de su agarre- ¡Podrías lastimarte si lo tocas! –Dijo refiriéndose al fuego-

Le miraste sorprendida y luego soltaste un suspiro desviando la mirada de aquellos ojos zafiro, con tu otra mano que estaba libre de su agarre asomaste tu mano hacia el fuego para demostrarle que no podía herirte, pero fuiste nuevamente interrumpida por Jack, quien nuevamente te agarro con su otra mano libre.

- ¿Es que acaso no escuchas? –Grito más molesto acercándose inconscientemente más a ti- ¡Puedes Q-U-E-M-A-R-T-E! –Dijo como si tratara con un idiota-

Frunciste el ceño, ofendida por su trato, retiraste una de tus manos bruscamente de su agarre y nuevamente trataste de tocarlo y otra vez el frustraba tus planes.

- ¡¿Podrías dejarme en paz?! –Le gritaste al alvino harta- ¡Eres tú la idiota que no entiende! –Te respondió con el mismo tono que tú utilizaste con él. Volviste a intentarlo y en un descuido de querer detenerte otra vez, Jack se resbalo con la alfombra donde estaban arrodillados, cayendo encima de ti aun agarrándote de las manos.

Al notar su posición tus mejillas se tornaron del rojo mismo, al igual que el joven guardián, cosa que no pudiste notar claramente. Jack se sentó rápidamente obligándote a que tú también lo hicieras.

- L-Lo siento…-se disculpó el albino obviamente apenado, bajando su mirada en un intento de ocultar su rubor-

- N-no…yo también me disculpo –Dijiste igual de avergonzada y roja-

Repentinamente sintió que algo frio tocaba su mano, al igual que Jack, que sintió lo contrario, algo ardiente tocaba su mano. Dirigieron sus miradas, al mismo tiempo a sus respectivas manos y se dieron cuenta que aún estaban agarrados de la mano y inconscientemente sus dedos entrelazados por el resbalón. Duraron así unos minutos cuando por fin reaccionaron y se soltaron. Tu desviaste la mirada hacia otro lado en signo de disculpa y en cambio del joven guardián se sorprendió al notar lo pequeña y cálida que era tu mano en comparación a la suya. Tú también notaste ese pequeño detalle, su mano era más grande que la tuya y lo contrario a ti, era bastante fría pero extrañamente reconfortante.

- ¿Acaso tienes un fetiche por las manos? –Bromeaste al ver que miraba fijamente la mano que hace un segundo agarraba con la suya-

- Y tu un fetiche por los ojos –Contraataco al notar que le mirabas fijamente-

Eso te tomo por sorpresa pero lo disimulaste cuando empezaste a reír a carcajadas y luego el siguió tu risa.

- Soy Jack Frost –se presentó aun divertido por la pequeña broma anterior- Y… ¿Cómo llegaste al taller de Norte? –pregunto curioso-

Le miraste desconfiada, no sabías si era buena idea decirle que llegaste por accidente. Jack te miraba ansioso esperando tu respuesta, pero se rindió fastidiado al ver que tu evidentemente no responderías.

- Bien… Entonces, ¿Quién eres?

Nuevamente no le ibas a responder pero luego recordaste un tal "Jack Frost"

- ¡Tú eres aquel chico que congelo la casa de Aster! –dijiste sorprendida, inconscientemente evadiendo su pregunta-

Jack solo atino a mirarte sorprendido, era muy raro que alguien conociera el nombre real de conejo. Iba a preguntarte como le conocías pero fue interrumpido por una sombra cruzaba por la ventana, quien reconoció al instante.

- Tooth…-murmuro para sí mismo- ¿Qué hace aquí?

- ¿Tooth? ¿Quién es tooth? –preguntaste confundida-

Jack te volvió a ver y sonrió divertido –Ven.-dijo antes de agarrarte de la cintura y salir volando de allí-

Miraste asombrada el lugar, todo era simplemente maravilloso, juguetes volaban por doquier causándote cierta emoción, Jack noto eso y te dedico una sonrisa divertida. Luego entraron a una sala donde había un globo enorme en el con un montón de luces encendidas en él. El albino aterrizo levemente en el piso aun sin soltarte de la cintura, cosa que no te importo ya que estabas asombrada al ver la presencia de los otros cuatro. Tooth y Meme te miraban confundidos pero en cambio Norte se limitó a sonreír.

- Veo que al fin despiertas. –dijo en un tono ruso, Norte- Bueno de esto les hablaba. –Esta vez se dirigió a los otros dos presentes-

Sonreíste evidentemente confundida, seguías preguntándote quienes eran, reconocías al hombrecillo de arena, lo viste un par de veces pero él nunca noto tu presencia, en cambio la mujer de ojos rosados y con plumas similares de colibrí, te hacia recordar a la pequeña hada que viste una vez hace siglos. Luego estaba aquel hombre grande y el tal "Jack" que molesto a Aster una vez, seguiste así de abrumada cuando tu vista se fijó en la del recién llegado que apareció de la nada de un agujero formado en el piso que no tardo en desaparecer dejando una florcita roja en su lugar

- Norte, sabes bien que estoy ocupado y tú me llamas para…-Dejo de hablar al notar tu presencia, tu sonrisa se amplió sinceramente- ¿¡Hele…!?-

- ¡Aster! –gritaste emocionaba interrumpiendo al Conejo de casi dos metros, mientras te soltabas bruscamente del agarre de Jack y te lanzabas hacia Aster y le regalabas un abrazo lleno de sinceridad- ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

Estabas tan concentrada en tu viejo amigo, quien no veías hace tiempo que no te diste cuenta que un cierto Albino les fulminaba con la mirada inconscientemente.

- ¡Helen! –Volvió a decir tu nombre pero esta vez sin ser interrumpido y correspondiendo tu repentino abrazo- ¿Qué haces aquí? No, mejor dicho ¡¿Cómo **_lograste _**llegar aquí?! –Exclamo abrumado y sorprendido al recordar tu debilidad por el frio y evidentemente era imposible para ti cruzar el Polo sin morir en el intento-

- Yo tampoco estoy enterada de como llegue aquí… Yo solo sé que una pequeña esfera cayo de la nada y por accidente termine entrando en un portal.-Confesaste sin rechistar, era muy fácil para ti ser así de transparente con él, ya que en sí, era tu mejor amigo-

Jack miraba fastidiado la escena, no sabía que era ese sentimiento, pero le sacaba de quicio verte tan sincera con Conejo cuando él ni siquiera puedo adivinar tu nombre y Aster en tan solo dos segundos de poner un pie allí ya había averiguado todo. Estaba Enojado pero lo disimulaba bien apretando un poco más su cayado para tragarse su ira.

En cambio norte enviaba una mirada de enojo hacia los duendes. Suspiro fastidiado y giro a verte y te dedico una de sus sonrisas sinceras.

- Podría decirse que te has topado con uno de mis portales por accidente –confeso con su tono ruso- Fuiste telansportada aquí y según tengo entendido Jack te encontró en uno de los pasillos de mi taller.

Te apartaste de Bunny y le dedicaste una cara confusa al joven guardián de la diversión, quien solo atino a encogerse de hombros aun sin soltar su cayado.

- Yo simplemente te encontré, apenas y abrí la boca para hablarte te desmayaste, seguramente por el frio –Suspiro mirando hacia el suelo- Que creo que gran parte era mi culpa –confeso arrepentido-

Al ver su evidente tristeza negaste con la cabeza

- No es tu culpa –Dijiste dulcemente- Es culpa mía por estar en aquella bella nieve mucho tiempo –le confesaste-

Jack simplemente se sonrojo al escuchar tu indirecto cumplido y aparto la vista mirando hacia otro lado. Norte Rio con sinceridad

- ¡Nadie puede resistirse a una de sus nevadas más navideñas de la época! –comento orgulloso el ruso apuntando hacia el peli-blanco-

Volviste a confundirte nuevamente no comprendías que tenía que ver Jack con la nieve, Simplemente ignoraste el tema, ya le preguntarías sobre eso a Jack después.

Bunny se despidió de ti y desapareció en uno de sus agujeros, en cambio Tooth salió volando de lugar y meme se despidió educadamente con extraños signos en la cabeza, para después montar en una de sus aviones de arena.

Norte invito a Jack a quedarse un tiempo junto a en el taller y como tú no podías salir de allí sin morir congelada, también te ofreció a ti quedarte, ambos aceptaron, cosa que dudo mucho el joven guardián.

Ya era bastante de noche, todos estaban dormidos, en cambio tú estabas sentada junto a la ventana de tu habitación. Apreciabas la Luna cariñosamente. Sonreíste levemente mientras la miraba y luego sentiste una ventisca fría tocar tu cara, giraste tu mirada al notar otra presencia. Era Jack

- Hola….-murmuro suavemente acercándote a ti- ¿No tienes sueño?

El albino sinceramente estaba aburrido, paseaba por los pasillos y al notar que la puerta de tu habitación estaba abierta entro curioso.

- No realmente, ¿Y tú? –preguntaste mientras mirabas como el joven guardián se sentaba a tu lado, apreciando la luna-

- No –confeso sin despreocupado-

Le miraste unos segundos, el simplemente miraba a la luna como tú lo estabas haciendo. El se giró hacia ti mirándote confuso, al notar tu fija mirada, tu solo apartaste los ojos de el, dirigiéndola hacia la Luna nuevamente.

Pasaron así varios minutos hasta que tu rompiste el silencio

- Hey Jack…-Susurraste-

- …Dime. –Respondió el-

Dudaste un poco pero decidiste preguntárselo de todos modos.

- ¿Qué son los "dulce sueños"? –Preguntaste como si fueras una niña pequeña, mirándole con inocencia-

El simplemente sonrió enternecido ante tu inocencia y curiosidad.

- Es algo…-empezó dudoso, buscando las palabras exactas- Que le dices a un ser querido antes de dormir… –Comento, pero al ver tu insatisfacción alargo su respuesta- Es algo que dices para que la otra persona sueñes con sus deseos…

- ¿Deseos? –preguntaste y Jack simplemente asintió-

- Deseos, son las cosas anhelas con todo corazón, tus sueños en si.

Sonreíste levemente y dirigiste tu mirada hacia la luna nuevamente, Jack te imito observando a la luna de igual manera. Permanecieron así varios minutos hasta que Jack sintió algo en su hombro.

Dirigió la vista hacia su hombro y se encontró contigo, habías caído dormida. El albino se sonrojo notablemente y desvió su mirada unos segundos para después volver a verte, aun ruborizado pero esta vez te miraba enternecido. Quito uno de tus mechones de tu cara y te aprecio unos instantes, te abrazo con uno de sus brazos mientras agarraba su cayado con el otro, apoyándose contra el vidrio de la ventana, ligeramente acomodado.

Jack te dio un tímido beso en la frente y cerro sus ojos levemente apoyando su cara contra tu cien

- Dulce sueños –susurro dulcemente antes de caer dormido-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Holaaaa! ¡Lamento la tardanza chica! Sinceramente estaba en blanco, escribí la mitad de este capítulo hace días pero no sabía cómo continuarlo, hasta que al fin se ilumino mi cerebro y las ideas volvieron a mi x'D Creo que este vendría a ser el cap más largo que me atrevo a escribir x'DD!**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

** ¡Hasta el prox cap y ojala que el siguiente no me vaya a trabar como me paso con este nwnU!**


End file.
